1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a tuning apparatus for carrying out an accurate channel selection operation by using a PLL (phase locked loop) circuit upon the reception and selection of a television signal or the like and, more particularly, is directed to a tuning apparatus which achieves accurate channel tuning even if the broadcast frequency of a received broadcast wave is off-set.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, when a received broadcast wave is off-set, an intermediate frequency signal derived therefrom is frequency-discriminated to produce an analog signal corresponding to the tuning shift so as to tune the receiver to the received broadcast wave. Such prior art tuning apparatus, however, is rather complicated in construction, low in channel attraction speed and generally requires further adjustment.